wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hazelnut
Canon | Male | Hazelnut | RainWing | Healer This is a page by Solar 17. Please do not edit without permission. Thank you! Appearance Hazelnut is a RainWing who is rather feminine looking, although he doesn't like to admit or show that, though it matters not. His horns curve behind his rather small face and his snout curls downward. Hazelnut is usually a green color, but he usually has pink swirls crossing his ruff and the underside of his wings. He doesn't like to be too pink, because other people might make fun of him. In addition, Hazelnut has a bronze necklace with a dragon tooth hanging from it that he has never taken off in his life. It was always his good-luck charm, although he never had much luck in his life, to be truthful. Hazelnut was never proud of the way he acted or how others saw him, so perhaps his necklace never really gave him good luck after all. Personality Hazelnut has always been socially ... awkward, to say the least. His wings always cover himself and his head is often tucked down, like a turtle, hiding in its shell. Perhaps this was because of Hazel's general personality, but perhaps it was because he was constantly bullied by everyone at school from the moment he stepped in. People made fun of his feminine looks, they made fun of his generally pink scales, they made fun of his necklace he always wore. Whatever abnormal thing they could find about him, they would tease him about it, day after day. So Hazel instinctively protected himself, hid in his turtle shell, and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Abilities Hazel has never shown any unusual or abnormal abilities, but he has been different and special all the same. But he has been known to do things that few dragons can do, but that relates mainly to talent and not genetic abilities. Hazelnut showed a talent for healing, and he was exceptional in doing so, it almost seemed as though he had an intuitive knowledge of everything to do with healing. To use his almost magical ability, Hazel became a healer in the RainWing village and succeeded in his life by helping Queen Glory and the rest of the RainWings. History Hazel was born and raised by RainWings around him, and was troubled by the fact that he would never know who his true parents were. Although it was RainWing culture to do so, Hazel never knew why he couldn't have been raised by his real parents. This was partially because, while growing up, the poor RainWing was bullied all his life. He never knew why, but he was. Hazel became a healer when he grew older, partly to distract his brain from others around him, but partly because he wanted to save young dragonets from both physical and mental harm that he had endured himself. He wanted them to grow up happy RainWings ... not like him. Trivia *Hazel's favorite color is a light pink. *His favorite fruit is a clawmentine. Coding by NightStrike, colors changed by Solar 17. Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Solar 17) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:LGBT+